I'll Stand By You
by GlitzyPinkOwlCakePop
Summary: Bianca and Joey are dating. But does Bianca have a choice? Everyone knows what Joey does to her and yet they don't say anything. Even Cameron leaves her to Joey! Kat is away on a trip and her dad doesn't know anything. Bianca's all alone. Finally Kat comes home and she'll do anything to help her little sister be safe again.
1. Chapter 1

Bianca POV:

I have a crush on Joey. Hes so dreamy and sweet. If only he wasn't dating Chasity, I know he would fall for me. We still talk as friends which makes Chasity furious. I don't enjoy making people angry, but Chasity is a bitch so I can make an exception.

Yes, I'm still a virgin. It is a little embarrassing to say, but its not something embarrassing to be. Do you know what I mean? I have kissed boys before. Tongue and all, but never had sex. Its not like no boy has ever tried to get me to have sex with him, I've just always said no. I'm not like those girls that rush into it. Which I'm proud about. When its the right time and the right boy, I'll go for it.

Back to me and Joey.

I knew he didn't really like Chasity and our relationship was starting to move beyond The Friend Zone. I started to hope that maybe he would dump Chasity for me. With each day it started to seem more and more likely.

Finally Chasity broke up with him. In my fantasies Joey would always break up with her, but this still worked!

The whole school new about his and her break up. They said the reason why Chasity ended it with him was because he hit her. She was 'smart enough to stop the abuse'. Only some people took the abuse story seriously. Chasity was known for being over-dramatic and Joey didn't seem like the type of boy to hit a girl.

I was walking down the hallways one day. Kat had just left for some vacation which she was going to be on for a week. I was walking down the hallways daydreaming about me and Joey when who should walk up, but Joey himself!

"Hey Bianca!" He said with a smile on his face.

Act natural I thought.

"So I heard you and Chasity broke up. Are you okay?"

"I'm more then okay. I'm the maximum okayness there is. In fact you want to go out on Saturday? You. Me. Out. Together. Yummy. Dinner. I'm buyin."

Oh my God. No way. He just asked me out. I'm shocked! I mean I knew he would eventually, but they just broke up! Now that I think about it I'm not sure I want to. Chasity can be so mean and I don't think she would like the fact of us being together.

Joey must have seen me thinking hard about it because he pulled me into the janitor's closet. It kind a hurt actually, but I doubt he meant for it to. Hes not like that.

"I thought you wanted to go out with me?" He had a look of hurt and confusion on his face.

"Joey I would love to go out with you, but its too soon, you and Chasity just broke up. We shouldn't even be seen talking together."

"Hey! She broke up with me!"

I jumped a little the way his voice sounded angry.

"I don't even know if she ever loved me and not the real me. I was just this gorgeous status accessory like... Paris Hilton's poodle."

"Girls like Chasity don't like other girls playing with there poodles even if they've given there poodles away. And Chasity can be really mean."

"Thats why I'm ready to be with someone really sweet like you."

My heart fluttered. I couldn't help smile.

"Take you for example."

Then he kissed me.

When I imagined us kissing, I didn't imagine it like this. I imagined it being a soft, gentle, sweet kiss. This kiss wasn't a love kiss. It was hard and forced.

I let out a small moan and pushed him away.

"Joey stop! I said I want to wait."

He gave me an angry look which scared me.

I started to turn to the door to get out of there.

I was about to open the door when he grabbed my hair and yanked me backward. Right when I let out a yelp of pain he covered my mouth so no one could here me. Then he turned me so he was between me and the door and I was facing him. He locked the door then roughly pressed me against the wall.

Tears where now running down my face.

He removed his hand from my mouth and started kissing me harder then before.

He stepped back. I was to scared of what he might do to me so I stayed quit. The only sound I was making was of me crying. The look in his eyes...

He smiled a sick smile. "Take off your shirt."

I shook my head. "No."

"Take. Off. Your. Shirt. Now!"

I jumped. I had to obey him. I didn't want to know what he would do to me if I didn't.

I slowly took off my top. I still had my white bra on.

"Now your pants."

"Please..."

"Pants, now!"

I slowly pulled them down showing my matching white underwear.

I knew what he was going to do. I just couldn't believe it. How could he? He seemed so sweet. I had a huge crush on him and everything!

He scanned me over with his scary eyes.

Then he came up to me and started kissing me hard again.

His lips started going further and further down till they reached my bra.

He grabbed me and started squeezing. I cried out in pain. He squeezed harder.

I started sobbing and trying to kick him away, but it was pointless. He was much stronger then me. And he seemed to know what he was doing which I guessed meant he must have done it before. Probably to Chasity. Maybe to someone else too.

He finished squeezing and started aggressive kissing going lower.

I tried to imagine I was in a different place. I imagined I was back home in my favorite pajamas, on the couch between Kat and dad, eating popcorn and watching my favorite movie. I wished I was there instead of here. I wished...I wished...I wished...


	2. Chapter 2

Walter POV:

"Hey baby girl! How was school?" I asked Bianca as I heard her coming threw the door.

Instead of saying hi back to me or coming into the kitchen for a snack she went running up into her room crying.

Crap. How am I supposed to handle this? I'm not a girl therefore I can't relate to girl problems. Knowing Bianca it was probably something silly anyway. Should I still go check? If only Kat was back. She would be able to handle it. Or her mom...

I guess I better go check up on her.

I walked up the stairs and I could hear her crying, the crying getting louder as I got closer. Wow. Shes crying pretty hard. Maybe a break-up?

I knocked on the door. "Bianca? Can I come in sweety?"

Only crying. I was tempted to go back downstairs, but decided it would be a better-dad move if I stayed and helped calm her down and listen to whatever problem she had this time. I found that its best if you don't even try to understand and just nod your head.

"Bianca, I'm coming in."

I opened the door, which was unlocked, and sat down on the edge of her bed.

She was curled up hugging her pillow with her eyes squeezed tightly shut and tears pouring down her cheeks. I could see bruises starting to form on her wrists.

I reached for her wrist to get a better look and as soon as I touched it she sat straight up, scooched away from me, kicking at me frantically, eyes wide with terror, screaming "No! No! Don't touch me get away from me! Get away!"

I was alarmed by this behavior. At first I didn't react at all. Then I reached for her trying to calm her down.

"Bianca! Bianca! Calm down! Its me! Its just me! I'm not going to hurt you!" I had to raise my voice so she could hear me over her own screams.

"Bianca, please!"

I grabbed her arms and pulled her to me, hugging her tightly so she couldn't kick me anymore.

She calmed down to the point to where she was just crying. I started rocking her back and forth still hugging her tightly.

"Bianca, what happened." I wasn't asking her, I was demanding her to tell me.

She just kept crying.

"It's nothing dad. Just stupid boy problems."

"Did a boy do this to you?"

Then it hit me. Was she raped? As far as I knew she was still a virgin, but no. It didn't seem possible? My sweet, adorable, precious Bianca raped?

"Bianca... were you um... raped?"

"No dad! Just go! Let me GO! Let Me GO AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!"

I stared at her in shock. This wasn't the same Bianca that left for school all happy this morning. Who was this?

"GO!"

Now, I decided would be a good time to leave. I was hoping, but doubting that she just needed same space and time to herself. Maybe when dinners ready she'll be back to normal again. Yeah. I mean, that could happen! Right?

Nope.

"Bianca dinner!" I waited and got no response.

"BIANCA DINNER!" I said louder. She still didn't answer.

I went up to go check on her.

She was in the same place I left her and still crying.

"Bianca."

She looked up at me with red puffy eyes.

"I'm not hungry. I just want to be left alone. Please... just leave me alone."

"Can you tell me whats wrong?"

She looked away and continued to cry. I didn't want to make matters worse by staying there so I went back downstairs and managed to eat some dinner although I barely tasted any of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chasity POV:

I felt bad for Bianca. I knew what Joey was doing to her and everyone else put the pieces together and figured it out.

I'm definitely not one of Bianca's 'biggest fans', but no one deserves what Joey does. Unless, of course, they are like evil, and Bianca is super annoying, but not evil.

No one does anything about Joey. Normally he tries to hide what he does to his unlucky girlfriends. The fact that he seemed to make the abuse public must have meant that Bianca was a keeper.

You can tell Bianca is scared of him. Shes always in a rush in the hallways. Like shes running away from him. I can tell that she does try to hide the bruises with make-up but you can still see them. That means he must have hit her hard. When she isn't rushing away, like in class, shes so jumpy. The slightest shuffle and she nearly jumps out of her seat.

Me and Joey were dating and he did the same thing to me that hes doing to Bianca, except I don't think it was as bad. We had sex. Not rape because I said yes. However he still hit me and I'm pretty sure with Bianca its rape. It don't see her doing it with him willingly.

My abuse went on for a while. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I told him we were over. I made sure to tell him this in a crowded place where he wouldn't be able to hurt me. We were in gym class. He said I couldn't, but I told him if he lays a finger on me again he'll be sorry. And he listened. Its been so nice not having to worry about turning a corner and him grabbing me or something.

When someone asks why we broke up. I tell them the partial truth. I say he hit me, but I make it sound like he only hit me once and as soon as he did he was out.

I wish Bianca would tell. She could. She just isn't smart enough I guess. To bad, but its not my problem anymore.

When Joey hurt me he would just slap me. Nothing more. It didn't leave any marks, but it was still scary. The only bruises I got from him was when he would grab me too hard.

I assumed he did the same abuse to Bianca. Just maybe more often because you could see a lot of bruises covering her body. Joey must have still made her wear he usual clothes.

I was at the mall one day and I saw Bianca with Joey. She looked miserable. Joey looked mischievous.

I grimaced when I saw him.

Joey had his hand in Bianca's pocket and you could see him grabbing her. He must have been grabbing hard cause it looked like Bianca was using all her self-control not to yelp.

I left the mall at closing hours so that meant that there was no else around and it was dark out.

I was passing an ally that was part of the mall when I saw by the dim light from the street lamps Joey and Bianca. I'm curious to see how hard Joey beats her so I looked around trying to find a place where they won't see me, but I could see them. I saw a garbage can in the shadows and hid behind it still watching them.

"You little bitch!" Then he punched her in the face. She would have fallen if he wasn't holding her up by her neck.

"Please..." Bianca choked out.

Joey threw her down on the ground. He started kicking her and not hitting, but punching her!

This was way worse then any beating he ever gave me. What should I do? Should I call 911? I have my phone. I wanted to reach for it, but I couldn't. I was to scared to even move.

Joey just kept beating her.

I felt tears falling out of my eyes. Quickly I covered my mouth so he couldn't hear my sobs. This is terrible!

Finally he stopped.

He picked up the surprisingly still conscious Bianca.

I heard her whimper as he lifted her up.

I watched as he walked to his car with her, then with Bianca still in the car, he drove away.

Okay, okay. I need to calm down. I really don't want to get involved with this. I just escaped it! No. I can't call the police. No. I'll just pretend I didn't see anything. Yeah, yeah. I'll just do that. I'll call the police and tell them everything, but only if I hear that Bianca went missing. Good. That will work.

I walked to my car now letting the sobs come out.

As I drove home I couldn't stop crying. All I could think about was Bianca getting repeatedly punched and kicked and begging Joey to stop.

Oh God. Oh God. Please protect her. Please keep her safe. Please.


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron POV:

"Hey Bianca." I said gently.

That bastard Joey beat her bad. He doesn't deserve her. Not at all. I know I should do something about it and I don't know why I don't. I think I'm about the only one who could. Her sister is away and I doubt her dad knows anything.

I hate seeing her like this. It makes me so angry.

She had a dark purple bruise on her left cheek, her right eye was swollen nearly shut, she had a two cuts on her lip. One on top and one on bottom. I could tell she had bruises also on her stomach, legs, and arms even though I couldn't see them. She seemed to have trouble walking and breathing.

I felt terrible for her. I was just about the only one who talked to her. Other people tried to avoid her. Kind of like they where scared of her. Or Joey. I tried to talk to her as much as I could.

Sometimes I would bring up the subject of Joey. Trying to convince her to tell someone. Every time though she just walks away.

Bianca looks up at me. Normally she would smile, but because of Joey it hurts her to much.

"Bianca. Why do you put up with him? You know you don't have to."

"I have to go." She turns and starts to walk away.

I grab her by her arm and she lets out a squeal which was loud enough to cause some kids around us to turn and stare.

"Oh my God Bianca! I'm so sorry! I swear I would never hurt you! I didn't mean to!"

"Its okay Cameron. I have to go."

"Bianca please wait!" I needed her to stay. I needed to talk to her and try to get her away from Joey.

"Bianca!" I was about to tell her that we need to talk when Joey came up in front of her.

Bianca stopped dead and I could see her eyes widening with fear. She backed up into me and I saw a tear fall down her cheek. I held her hand and I thought she would flinch or something, but instead she just let me hold her hand.

"Bianca lets go." Joey said to her.

"I don't think she wants to."

"Well its not up to you, now Bianca lets go."

She slowly started walking towards Joey with her head down, ashamed.

"Bianca you don't have to."

She didn't say anything. She didn't even look up. She just kept walking towards Joey.

The people that where staring at us looked away. Pretending not to notice anything.

Once she reached Joey he forced her head up and kissed her forcefully. Then he grabbed her arm which made her yelp again and pulled her behind him.

I wanted to punch Joey. I wanted to pick Bianca up and carry her away while she starts to laugh that beautiful laugh and flash that beautiful smile, but thats not what I did.

Instead I was a coward. Just like all the other kids who know what Joey does to her. I just stood there. I didn't say anything. Nothing. Not a word.

Now Bianca and Joey where already around the corner. It was to late to say something.

I hate myself right now.

I was probably the only one Bianca could rely on even just a little bit to help her. But I didn't. And I know I should have.


	5. Chapter 5

Bianca POV:

"This is my life now." I thought while I was getting dressed after Joey had just forced me to have sex with him.

He scares me so much. And he hurts me so bad. I don't know what I did to deserve this, but it must have been something awful because only bad things happen to bad people. That has to be, God is punishing me for whatever it was I did, and God doesn't make mistakes.

Maybe Hes punishing me because of the lies I told. Or because of all the fights I've had with Kat. I'm not sure, but I just wish this pain would end. I just wish Joey would stop.

I can't rely on anyone to save me right now. I can't count on myself either. Obviously I'm not strong enough. I've even thought about suicide, but I just couldn't do that to dad. I don't know if he would miss me, but we've already lost mom and I wouldn't want to take the chance of him or Kat hurting because of me. That would just make everything worse.

Kat is going to be coming home soon. I love her, but I don't want her back. I don't want another person asking me whats wrong and me having to lie to them.

Thats another thing about this... whatever you would call it... the lying. I hate lying to the people I care about. Dad, my teachers (most of them anyway).

I was finished getting dressed so I walked out of the janitor's closet that Joey had raped me in just a little bit ago. I don't know why he always seems to take me here.

"Bianca Stratford please report to the principals office." The intercom announced.

I knew what was waiting for me. This happens every time after Joey hurts me. I get called down, they ask me questions about if anyone is hurting me, they try to convince me that I can trust them, and then when I don't tell them they give me disappointed looks and excuse me.

I walked into the office and instead of the usual (the principal and social worker) I saw the principal, social worker, my dad,a police officer, and someone else who I've never seen before.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

The person I didn't know spoke up. "Hi Bianca. I'm Jane from the Child Protection Services and I was called hear by your principal and father who say they have reasons to believe that you are being abused."

No, this can't be happening.

"We are here to help you Bianca. We are going to drive down to the police station and ask you some questions."

I was to stunned to say anything so I just nodded my head.

"Your going to have to ride with me." The police officer said.

He went to the door and held it open for me. Right before dad was out of sight I gave him one last glance.

I never realized how sad and tired he looked. Was that because of me? He gave me a weak smile.

I got in the passenger seat of the police car and we drove away. The whole ride was silent.

When we got to the police station he led me into a interview room. Jane was already waiting for me inside.

I took a seat across from her. The police officer left the room and shut the door behind him. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

"Okay. First question..."

The interview seemed to go no forever. Finally...

"Looks like we are done. Thank you. I'll be right back."

Jane left the room and I look around a little. Then I started to cry. I wanted my mom or Kat. Someone. I wanted my home. I wanted to be safe again. I tried to calm down, but the tears kept coming.

Jane walked in and saw me. She walked over and hugged me.

"Its going to be okay now. I promise. Your father will never hurt you again. Your boyfriend Joey is here to take you out to get something to eat."

Wait. My father?


	6. Chapter 6

Bianca POV:

"Wait. What do you mean my dad!?"

"Honey, you don't have to lie for him anymore. He won't touch you ever again."

The lady started leading me out of the room.

So they think its my dad? How could they think that! Have they met him? He wouldn't even hurt a fly!

I was trying to protest, but all that came out was stutters. Stupid. Why couldn't I talk?!

We went into the main room and I saw Joey looking concerned waiting for me. I froze. Right then dad walked by with hand cuffs on and police officers leading him away.

"BIANCA! BIANCA TELL THEM! BIANCA! Bianca you know I would never hurt you. Please baby. You just have to tell them the truth."

I looked at him and met his eyes and I felt tears come softly down my cheeks.

"Daddy! DADDY!"

I tried to run to him, but Jane held me back. She started yelling to the people taking my dad away.

"I told you that I was bringing her out first and then I'll let you know when to take him away! Listen!"

Joey came over and wrapped me in a hug that was just a little too tight. I started crying harder and trying to get out of his grasp.

"DADDY! DADDY!"

"BIANCA! BIANCA JUST TELL THEM!"

"Don't worry I got her." Joey said to Jane. 

"Don't let her by her dad."

"I won't."

He started carrying me away and I started sobbing louder and fighting harder to get away from Joey. If he would just let me go! If I could just help my dad.

"LET ME GO!" I tried kicking him in the knee, but I missed.

He forced me into his car and buckled me in. I was freaking out! Kicking and screaming and crying and hitting.

"Bianca calm down. CALM DOWN!"

He scared me and I went quiet. Knowing what he will do to me if I don't.

"My dad doesn't hurt me. You do! YOU DO YOU ASSHOLE! YOU DO, YOU DO, YOU DO!" He covered my mouth.

Shit. I probably just really pissed him off.

"You shut up. Remember Bianca. I didn't hurt you. I would never hurt you." He gave me a fake sweet smile.

"It was your dad who beat you. He got lonely with your whore of a mom dead and your ugly freak sister gone. He was left with just you. A worthless piece of shit. Worlds worst daughter for sure. You where so mean to him." He gave me a scolding look.

"Who could blame him for beating you? You were a true bitch Bianca weren't you?"

I had to agree. I didn't have a choice.

He moved his hand away from my mouth.

I took a deep, shuddery breath in. "Yes."

"I know now lets go out to eat. I want you strong for bed time!"

Dad hates me now. Thats probably good. Now if I die thats one less person I need to worry about missing me. All thats left is Kat. Once she hears about dad though she will probably hate me too.

I started thinking about the best and fastest way to commit suicide. Stuff like when, where, how. It almost made me smile thinking about leaving the pain behind. Almost. I don't even know if I remember how to smile.

Dad. I'm so sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Kat POV:

It was a fun trip. It really was, but I'm glad to be back.

I'm standing outside waiting for dad to pick me up. I wonder if Bianca will be with him. I actually missed her. I mean she can be really annoying, but we are sisters, I have to love her.

Anyway instead of my dad pulling up my Aunt Lucy does. What is she doing here? Was dad busy? Could something be wrong?

"Hi Kat!"

"Hi Aunt Lucy! Wheres dad?" Aunt Lucy steps out of the car and comes over to me and gives me a hug. I hug back.

"You get in the car, I'll grab your bags. We have a lot to talk about. Good thing its a long drive from here to my house."

Somethings wrong. My instincts tell me so. Is there something wrong with dad? What if he had a heart attack?! What if hes in the hospital?! What about Bianca? What if shes in the hospital?! Aunt Lucy gets back in the car and starts driving away from the airport.

"Where to begin... Kat have you ever noticed something going on between Bianca and your father? Did your father ever hurt you?"

This makes no sense. So is there something wrong with both of them?

"No. Why? Aunt Lucy whats wrong? Are dad and Bianca okay?"

"A little after you left your school started to notice something was wrong with Bianca. Poor baby. Had bruises all over and she would never say who gave them to her. So the school called in Child Services. Child Services interviewed both Bianca and your dad and came to the conclusion that your father was the one hurting Bianca. Now hes in jail. I hate to say it, but I think they made the right choice. Bianca loves your father. If it wasn't him she would have said something."

"Wheres Bianca now?"

"At my house. She didn't want to come with. I think she might feel guilty about your dad even though she did absolutely nothing wrong. She will be happy to see you." Aunt Lucy gives me a sympathetic smile.

I can't believe this. My dad hurt Bianca? No. Somethings wrong here. Aunt Lucy is right when she said Bianca loves dad very much so I just cant imagine her letting them take him away. Whether he hurt her or not. Somethings really wrong with Bianca.

What if... what if...

"What if Bianca is so scared of someone else, the person who is actually hurting her, that she felt it would probably be safer if she just let dad go to jail!"

"Kat I know this must be so hard to accept. You loved your dad and your sister. But honey, your father did a terrible thing. Now hes getting punished for it. Bianca loved your father too. Imagine how she must feel. She needs you. You both need each other."

We arrived at her house.

"Bianca! Come on down Kat's here!"

I stood at the bottom of the steps uncomfortably.

Finally Bianca came down. She looked horrible! The thing that concerned me the most was her weight. She was already skinny before I left and now... I had to ask.

"Hey Bianca..." She just stood there and looked down.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask, when was the last time you ate?" She looked up and tears were forming in her eyes.

"Are you mad? You know... about dad."

"No. Bianca, no of course not... I'm here for you." I walked up to her and gave her a hug.

She broke down crying and shaking. Eventually I was crying too. I was scared. I am scared!

"Thank you."

I knew then that she needed my help. I knew I had to help protect her.

I just wanted my sister back and safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Patrick POV:

What do I say to someone who pretty much just lost everything? Her mom, first now her dad. Bianca is still there, but shes a wreck right now, probably making it even harder for Kat.

I know I have to talk to Kat though. She only has like one friend and I know shes into me. I have to call her, but what do I say? I guess I'll just wing it. I hit the call button on my phone. I was surprised when Kat actually picked up.

"Hey Patrick. Whats up." She didn't sound like she really cared. She sounded tired.

"Um... I just wanted to talk?" It was the best I could come up with.

"Well, what do you want to talk about." She sounded emotionless.

"You."

"I figured."

"So how are you? And be honest."

"I'm just worried. I'm fine otherwise."

"Worried about your dad and Bianca?"

"Does everyone know about that?"

"Yeah. They had a thing on the news."

"Seriously? News these days are so insensitive! They don't care if they are totally ruining someones life or completely embarrassing someone and I think someone should do something about that. Like keep the first amendment, but just change it a little."

Typical Kat. Thinking of some sort of way to rebel against society. It was nice to hear her talking like that. Emotion back in her voice. I laughed and I heard her laugh back on the other end. Then we both went quiet. I don't want the conversation to end. I want to keep hearing her talk. Maybe ask about Bianca?

"Hows Bianca?"

"Bianca is... I don't know." Then I heard her start to cry.

"Kat if you need me... I'm always here."

"I know."

I smiled. She trusted me. She believes that I will be there for her. She knows that she can count on me.

"Patrick I need you right now."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Can you come pick me up and we can drive around or something?"

"Of course! I'll be there!"

"Thank you."

She hung up and I jumped out of my seat. She actually took me up on my offer! I looked at myself in the mirror. I look like shit.

I quickly got cleaned up and looked in the mirror again. Good enough. I grabbed my keys and rode over to her aunt's house.

It was dark. The blinds were closed and I didn't see any lights on. Is this the right house? Should I go up and knock?

I decided to get off my ass and go ring the door bell.

I rang the door bell and waited.

I heard what sounded like crying and then Kat opened the door.

"Come in. I need your help."

I saw Bianca pacing back and forth crying and muttering something to herself. Shes seen better days, but I can't imagine what she must be going threw so I don't judge. Her arm was cut and bleeding and I saw a broken vase on the floor nearby.

"My Aunt had to go run to the store for groceries. When she left Bianca was asleep and we thought she would stay asleep for a while or at least till she came back, but she woke up screaming. I didn't know what to do and I tried to calm her down, but she freaked out and accidently cut her arm on the vase. I want to take her to the hospital, but she won't let me take her there and I don't want to force her."

"I don't know why I'm still sad." Bianca said. She stopped pacing and was looking at us with a helpless look in her eyes.

"I know, I know I should be better by now, but... I'm weak. I'm so weak!" She started crying harder.

"I want to be strong, but I can't! I'm too weak and stupid." She started to fall.

I remember one time we had a doctor come to our school and he talked about blood and how you know when someones losing too much.

I realized to help Kat I need to help Bianca too. I ran and caught her right before she hit the ground. I was a little shocked at how skinny she was.

That was another thing the doctor talked about. Eating disorders.

Kat was now crying too. Jesus, what did I walk into.

Bianca started coughing, then gagging.

When the doctor was talking about eating disorders he said that sometimes the victim will try to throw up, but they don't have anything to throw up so they just gag. I knew thats what was happening with Bianca right now.

She was coughing and gagging.

"Whats wrong with her?!" Kat asked with a shrill in her voice.

"She needs to throw up, but she doesn't have anything in her stomach." I looked away. I knew this information would hurt Kat and I didn't want to see her expression. It was bad enough hearing her cry.

"We need to take her to the hospital. Bianca you need to go to the hospital!"

Bianca stopped gagging, but continued to cry.

"Patrick pick her up. Shes going to hate it, but she needs to go to the hospital. Please."

Kat was right Bianca needed a doctor.

As soon as I picked her up she didn't try to kick or fight she just screamed. It was the worst scream I've ever heard filled with misery and terror and hurt. I wanted to put her down, to make her stop screaming, but she needed help.

We finally made it to Kat's aunt's car. Kat got in the back and then I put Bianca in next to her. Once she was next to Kat she stopped screaming and just heavily cryied. I got in the drivers seat.

The ride to the hospital was silent except for Kat and Bianca's crying. There was only one thing said and it was spoken from Bianca.

"I'm nothing."


	9. Chapter 9

Kat POV:

I wish dad was here.

I hate what I'm feeling right now. Bianca has been threw hell and is still going threw it and I'm pissed at her. I know I shouldn't be and trust me, I feel awful for thinking like that, but I can't help it. If she would just tell anyone who is doing this to her we could be back to being... What would we be? We wouldn't be back to normal. I don't know, but at least it would probably be better then this.

We are driving back from the hospital with Bianca.

I stayed there the whole time with her and so did Patrick. He could've gone home and I could have too, but Bianca is my sister so I had to stay. Patrick though. He didn't have to stay, but he did.

"Bianca, you are not going to school tomorrow. Honey, you just got back from the hospital!"

Bianca was in tears, like she is now majority of the time.

"You don't understand, I need to go!"

"Bianca, why do you want to go so bad?"

"Because! I just need to!"

Why does Bianca want to go to school so bad? I know she used to like school, but not this much.

What if the person behind all this is there? That would make sense why she really wants to go. Shes scared she might get hurt if she doesn't. If I go to school with her maybe I could figure this out!

"Auntie."

"Yes Kat?"

"I think you should let Bianca go tomorrow. I mean she obviously wants to go and no one will be able to hurt her. I'll be there to protect her."

Bianca looked up at me when I said this. I looked back. Did I just see what I think I saw? A quick smile? I feel myself smiling back. Then I start laughing. Actually laughing! Bianca started smiling too. It was spreading across her face slowly but surly. Then she started laughing too.

We both started cracking up. I'm laughing so hard I couldn't breathe! Same with Bianca, she was clutching her stomach laughing so hard!

Then the thought hit me. 

I love her.

I really do and I realized that I was going to find out who hurt her. Who hurt my family. I am going to take care of Bianca and protect her because I know that that is what she needs and I know that that is what she would do if it where me.

We were still laughing and Aunt Lucy was just smiling at us.

After nearly the whole ride back from the hospital we calmed down. I scooted closer to Bianca and put my arm around her and she leaned her head against my shoulder. Then Aunt Lucy spoke up.

"Fine. You can both go to school tomorrow."

It seemed like a switch went off in Bianca. She sat up and scooched back away from me. She didn't even look at me. She just went back to her sad face and stared out the window. Anyone could see that she was avoiding eye-contact with me.

I looked down into my lap.

Guess we are back to reality.


	10. Chapter 10

Bianca POV:

Look at yourself Bianca. Take a good look. Do you realize what you've done to your sister? Your father? You got your him in jail and then dumped all your problems out on Kat.

You, Bianca Stratford, are one selfish bitch. You should hate yourself.

I do.

"Bianca hurry up honey! Its time to go to school!"

I turn away from my mirror and put on the outfit I laid out last night. Blue leggings, a purple tank top, and a white jacket with little black polka-dots. I would prefer to wear sweat pants and any long-sleeved baggy shirt, but Joey wont let me. He says if I start to dress crappy, people will start to notice something is wrong.

I don't know why that matters. Everyone in school already knows, they don't do anything because they know I deserve it.

Once I'm done getting dressed I brush my hair and put on some light make-up. Only enough to cover the bruises and dark circles forming under my eyes.

I walk downstairs and find aunt Lucy waiting for me with a plate of pancakes and a glass of milk.

"Lets go. Don't want you to be late. You can eat on the way there, I'm driving you."

"I'm not hungry." I look down. I don't want to see her disappointment.

I don't eat a lot or sleep a lot anymore, but I don't mind. When I eat, I can never keep the food in and when I sleep I have horrible nightmares about Joey hurting my family.

"Bianca, you need to eat. It keeps you alive. I don't care if you don't want to, I don't care if you throw it up later. You need to eat." Aunt Lucy says with a stern voice.

I take the plate of food just to make her happy and we head out to the car. Kat is already in there waiting for us.

We get to school and I still hadn't eaten anything. Before aunt Lucy can stop me I get out of the car, leaving the food behind.

I quickly walk towards the school doors, ignoring Kat calling my name.

As soon as I enter, there he is. Always waiting for me. He starts to make his way towards me and I quickly walk in the other direction. A feeling of dread starts filling my stomach, if I had eaten I would have been sick. Then Kat comes in front of me. I'm trying to avoid her too.

I don't know where to go, I'm starting to panic. I start heading forward, avoiding both of them and then of course Cameron comes into view in front of me, another person I'm trying to avoid.

I hope he doesn't see me, but to late. He starts calling my name.

That feeling in my stomach starts getting worse and I start looking for a way out.

All three of them are closing in on me.

I start to feel dizzy.

The room is spinning and I notice people giving me concerned looks.

I put my hand up on my head, trying to calm down.

My breathing is quick and short.

Am I having a panic attack?

Then the room goes dark.


End file.
